1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an underwater propulsion aid and an underwater garment equipped with the same that aids underwater propulsion of a user who needs to move quickly in water, for example, during lifesaving, scuba diving, skin diving, water sports, and underwater construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, foot fins have been known as a tool for aiding underwater propulsion. Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-230440 proposes a side type diving fin having a wedge shape in section that is sharpened toward a foot while extending outward from both legs of a body in a part from the vicinity of a knee to the vicinity of a malleolus.
However, it is difficult for a user to walk on land or get on or off a boat or the like while wearing the conventional foot fins. If the user forces himself/herself to walk while wearing the foot fins, the user walks in an awkward manner. Also, since the conventional foot fins are not fashionable, it is embarrassing to walk along a beach or a poolside. Moreover, when the user gets on or off a boat or the like while wearing the foot fins, the user possibly loses his/her footing to cause an accident or be injured.
Also, the side type diving fin described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-230440 has a shape extending largely outward from the leg. Thus, when a propulsive force is generated in water, only an outer side of the leg receives large resistance of water, and toes are twisted in an outward direction. Unless the user has exceptionally high muscular strength, it is not possible to flap the side type diving fin in a correct direction. Thus, there has been the problem that a sufficient propulsive force cannot be obtained.
The present invention has been made to solve the above problems, and an object thereof is to provide an underwater propulsion aid and an underwater garment equipped with the same that enable a user to walk on land or get on or off a boat or the like while wearing them, that have high fashionability and safety, and that enable even a user with weak muscular strength and a user having no experience of using them to easily obtain a propulsive force in water.